Cinta dan Drama
by Zaidah
Summary: Sepertinya cinta dan drama adalah saudara di dunia antah berantah sana. Haha, memuakkan/ Cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it! (p.s. ada omake setelah owari)


_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

**Cinta dan Drama**

Sepertinya cinta dan drama adalah saudara di dunia antah berantah sana. Haha, memuakkan.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno melangkah masuk ke kelas dengan langkah gontai, kantung matanya terpampang jelas di wajah manisnya, tak perlu ditanyakan semua tau siapa penyebabnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

Bukan rahasia umum kalau Sakura naksir berat dengan senior mereka itu, bahkan saat tidur di kelas kadang ia mengigau nama Sasuke, membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan anak-anak kelas.

Tapi sayang disayang, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja sudah menjadi pacar orang, tak lain tak bukan adalah Hinata Hyuga, teman sekelas yang bahkan cukup dekat dengan Sakura.

Terkejut? Tentu saja gadis itu terkejut, pasalnya ia merasa hubungannya dengan senior itu baik-baik saja, mereka sering _chatting_ dan senior itu selalu membalas dengan baik --_jika tidak mau disebut memberi harapan_.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengiriminya pesan agar Sakura tidak menghubunginya lagi, karena ia sudah memiliki pacar sekarang.

Kalau dibilang kecewa, ya, gadis musim semi itu kecewa dan patah hati, tapi apa boleh buat, ini bukan salah Sasuke ataupun Hinata. Ia tak mungkin kan seperti tokoh drama yang tiba-tiba saja melabrak dan marah-marah hanya karena pria yang disukainya memilih wanita lain.

Walau sudah bersikap sebisa mungkin untuk legowo, yang namanya sakit hati pasti ada, Sakura yang dulunya periang dan _moodbooster_ bagi teman-temannya kini hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan tiduran merenung, terlihat malas dan enggan melakukan apapun.

Beberapa pihak bahkan memprotes Sakura yang terlihat diam saja, tidak berusaha menanyakan sesuatu pada Hinata. Padahal menurut mereka itu aneh, Hinata pasti tahu jika Sakura sangat mengidolakan Sasuke. Dan Ino bahkan dengan terang-terangan mengatakan jika Hinata sengaja, walau Sakura langsung membantahnya.

Menanggapi reaksi teman-temannya, Sakura beranggapan Hinata tidak salah, itu pasti juga sulit untuknya, makanya dia tidak membicarakan hal ini pada Sakura. Tidak ada yang salah dalam kisah ini, mungkin hanya waktu yang tidak tepat.

Namun, walaupun demikian hubungan Sakura dan Hinata jadi canggung, tidak, Sakura tidak memusuhinya, hanya saja pasti akan terasa _akward, _makanya Sakura memilih diam agar masalah ini tidak semakin ricuh. Ya, diam saja, dan waktu akan memperbaiki kesalahan, entah kesalahan siapapun itu.

Tapi walau Sakura sudah berusaha diam agar masalah ini tidak membesar, ia terlihat salah di mata orang lain, ironinya, Sasuke Uchiha secara sepihak mengkritiknya, seperti saat ini.

"Aku mohon padamu Sakura, jangan buat Hinata dibenci teman-temanmu," ucap Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Sakura terkejut, sungguh, apa maksud pemuda ini? Ia bahkan tak melakukan apapun. Hanya diam dan berusaha menerima semuanya.

"Heh? Kau memanggilku ke taman belakang hanya untuk omong kosong ini, _Senpai?_"

"Aku tau kau kesal karena aku tidak suka padamu, tapi jangan hasut yang lain untuk membenci Hinata."

"Hah? Aku tidak pernah menghasut siapapun," balas Sakura tak terima, dan memang benar begitu adanya.

"Sakura, tidakkah kau kasihan padanya? Yang lain jadi menjauhinya karena dirimu!"

Cukup sudah, Sakura benar-benar muak dengan omong kosong ini.

"Kalau begitu, apa senpai tak kasihan padaku? Senpai bahkan tak memberi aku kesempatan menjelaskan dan hanya mendengar dari satu pihak saja."

"Sa-"

"Jauh sebelum semua ini terjadi, aku selalu menganggap kau idolaku, karena dulu saat kita saling _chatting_, kau selalu memberi kata bijak seperti orang dewasa. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Sakura, aku hanya ... hanya ... argh!"

"Sepetinya tak ada hal untuk dikatakan lagi, aku permisi."

Setelah itu Sakura berlari menjauh dan berusaha menata kembali komposisi dirinya, membangun semuanya dari awal. Mengubur apa yang terjadi dan berusaha kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu, gadis periang yang menjadi _moodbooster_ bagi teman-temannya.

Dan sepertinya berjalan lancar, karena terbukti sudah tiga bulan sejak saat itu, Sakura kembali menjalani harinya dengan biasa.

Ternyata benar ya, waktu walau tidak bisa menyembuhkan, setidaknya ia bisa menyembunyikan.

**OWARI**

Haha, cerita ampas apa lagi ini, lol. Aku cuma mau nulis sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di kehidupan nyata, haha. Dan sampai saat ini aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Aku gak mengatakan 'Hinata' jahat, tapi aku juga gatau apa dia baik sebenernya.

Untuk yang bersedia baca, terimakasih banyak. _Have a nice day_ :")

**OMAKE**

Sakura berjalan santai di koridor hendak menuju perpustakaan, tapi ia mengentikan langkahnnya sesaat, menatap ke suatu sudut, dimana Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di sana, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi gadis itu memilih acuh dan segera melangkah, sejak saat itu ia sudah tak berhubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Sasuke Uchiha, dan dari rumor yang ia dengar, Sasuke dan Hinata sudah putus, dan ironinya, saat ini Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang sedang dekat dengan Sakura, haha.

Sakura tak tahu dan berusaha tak peduli, entah ini disengaja atau tidak, tapi sepertinya cinta dan drama adalah saudara di dunia antah berantah sana. Haha, sungguh memuakkan.


End file.
